Super Lifeless Object Battle
Super Lifeless Object Battle, abbreviated as SLOB, is an object show first premiered on Sep. 5, 2015 on the YouTube account, Jevron Freeman. The show takes place in a fictional location known as North Objeptica. There are a total of 8 episodes in the 1st season. Overview This season involves 12 (later 15 but then changed to 13) Who have known each other for all their lives, and are casually living together. But, when the host, Laptop, comes alive after Atom gives a laptop "super life" (thus the name, "Super Lifeless Object Battle")''' '''tells everyone they're in a reality show, competition sparks, and everyone battles for one-million dollars. In And His Name Is..., the final two from Tanks! (who are Glidey and Map) are told to choose the teams. They we're then divided into two teams, Team Flight Kites and Team Navigator. The two teams competed in contests, with the losing team being put up for elimination, known as Timelimination. The viewers then got to decide who they wanted to be eliminated, with the contestant having the most votes being eliminated, and sent to the Sanctum of Suckers (previously known as Loser Land). Contestants Timelimination Timelimination (Time-elimination) is the elimination process in Super Lifeless Object Battle. Initially, the team who lost last contest is put up for elimination. The viewers can vote which contestant will be eliminated on the losing team. If the contestant is safe, then they might receive a prize. The competitor with the most votes will be eliminated. This was tweaked in episodes 6-8, where more than one contestants are eliminated, which ranges up from 3-4. If anybody won the last contest, they'll receive immunity. Characters In episode 1, Tanks!, there was a total of 12 objects. Then, at the second episode, And His Name Is..., Sushi made his debut. This now made a total of 13 contestants. Then at the first part of Episode 4, Episode 4A, Po and Donger Shlonger makes their debut for an honor for Tuparman, a friend of Jevron Freeman. This made a total of 15 contestants. However, after Po and Donger Shlonger's debut, they left the show. The total number of contestants was changed back to 13. However, there is still a total of 15 main protagonists on the show, as the hosts counts as characters. Episodes There are a total of 8 episodes. If episodes 4A-4B weren't counted as separate episodes, then there would be a total of 12 episodes. All of the episodes we're made with Microsoft PowerPoint, however, it was also recorded with the Bandicam Demo. The first episode was made with Microsoft PowerPoint 2010, but in the next episodes, the episodes we're made with Microsoft PowerPoint 2007, which explains why episodes 2-8 are recorded with the Bandicame Demo. Trivia *Super Lifeless Object Battle is one of the few object shows that are made with Microsoft PowerPoint. Others being Article Insanity, Object Redundancy, To The North, The Object Merry Go Round, Amazing Battle Centre, Object Stranded etc. *Super Lifeless Object Battle is one of the most upgraded object shows in history. Others being Inanimate Insanity, Battle Insanity, and etc. *Super Lifeless Object Battle is one of the most worst object shows. Others being Object Planet (before reboot), and etc. *Super Lifeless Object Battle went through many naming changes. **The first name was "Da Supa Lifeless Show." **The second name was "The Super Lifeless Battle Game." **The third name was almost "Super Object Battle," but was immediately changed due to the name being already a show. It was then changed to Super Lifeless Object Battle. *The Season 2/Reboot of the show is called Super Lifeless Object Reboot. **The original sequel was going to be an object camp called, "Super Lifeless Object Camp," which had a number of 45 contestants (15 were all the season 1 contestants, 20 were all the animatronic characters from Five Nights at reddy's 1, 2, & 3, and 10 contestants were all the newbies that would later appear in the reboot, excluding Geometry Dash Cube). *Although being the first one being eliminated, Paper Plate won 3rd Place. **Chess Piece also won 2nd Place mostly by doing nothing/ rarely having any screen time. *If one looks through Piggy-Ham-Bacon's DeviantArt gallery, they'll find out that Laptop is the first ever character ever made. *Super Lifeless Object Battle is one of the series that made Jevron's channel grow, along with Five Nights at Reddy's and Five Nights at Piggy's. *Super Lifeless Object Battle was based heavily on Inanimate Insanity and Article Insanity. *Besides the open field, the show takes place in the other places such as: **Yoyleland **Dubai **Alternatia **Mt Firey *All the characters either have both limbs, just legs, or no limbs at all. **12 characters have both limbs **5 characters have only legs **2 characters have no limbs at all (Geometry Dash Cube would've counted if he was added to the show) **The 3 finalists had either number of limbs (Paper Plate has no limbs, Chess Piece has only legs, and Glidey had both limbs). * Hosts Pages Laptop Full Body.png|Laptop Baysa Full Body.png|Baysa Contestant Pages Glidey Full Body.png|Glidey New Map.png|Map Egg full body.png|Egg Compass Full Body.png|Compass Bowly Full Body.png|Bowly Plug-ee Full Body.png|Plug-ee Hypey2Preview.png|Hypey Grape.png|Grape Sushi Full Body.png|Sushi Chess Piece Full Body.png|Chess Piece Torch Full Body.png|Torch Paper Plate Full Body.png|Paper Plate Atom Fullbody.png|Atom Po.pngPo Villian Pages Computer new pose.png|Computer Map and pam by piggy ham bacon-d9o25sf.png|PAM Category:Super Lifeless Object Battle